pufffancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Grief
Grief is a "Powerpuffized" version of the Sonic fan character Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska the fox. yet with a completely different back story and role within the PPG fanverse. In this continuity Grief was a created by Him with the main purpose of bringing the original Rowdy Ruff Boys back into the fold and of course defeating those meddlesome Power Puff Girls. Yet unlike that other version of Grief from another fan verse this one is more or less just a backup or support character for his three older brothers, (this takes place when the Rowdy Ruff Boys are around 13.) However Grief actually has an "knack for evil" unlike his older brothers and seeks to do more than just beat up the girls and be childish. Appearance and Personality At normal glance Grief appears just like his older brothers did back in their kid years, a "bug eyed" freakish boy with an abnormally large head and no thumbs or toes. Yet his attire is a tad different than his brethren. For instance Grief has on some shaggy purple top hear supported by a mullet, (It is believed he either dies his hear or this was of Him's doing.) Grief seems to wear purple gloves over his "hands" as well. Grief also has a bizarre eye color combination of purple pupils and light green eyeballs. The red top of his shirt is a reference to the original Grief. History Grief was created by Him after he/she/it became tired of the lack of crime happening in Townsville due to the heroics of the PowerPuff Girls. As he saw his "children" the Rowdy Ruff Boys drifting away from the family business of evil, (on both of their respective "fathers") Him decided it was time to create his own super boy to bring back his now teenage children and of course defeat his mortal enemies, the Power Puff Girls. Grief was not created by snips, n' snails, n' puppy-dog tails, but rather some spit, some nails, and of course a little fox tail. At first Grief was confused that HIm was his actual "father"/creator but then he eventually came to terms with it. Him then sent him out into Townsville to try to reunify his brethren to the evil cause and join up to them to do battle with the girls. Special Powers Grief not being made by the original concoction that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were has led to him having some alternate powers as having a few that have diverse effects as well. *'Growing': This is Grief's main power, yet unlike the original Rowdy Ruff Boys in the episode "The Boys Are Back In Town" Grief has free will to grow and shrink as he pleases.Needless to say in his larger form he becomes stronger and more durable, yet a huge target and slower on reflexes. Also his emotions take play in how he feels as well. Like his brothers Grief will shrink when embarrassed, saddened, or frightened. Yet he will also grow when angry, excited, or feeling when he desires. It is also known that Grief is able to magically enlarge other objects as well while maintaining their normal properties, such as his dreaded "Magnifying Glass of Doom". *'Lock On Heat Vision:' Grief possesses heat ray vision as well, yet his is able to "bend" and lock onto a target. However this unique advantage may backfire on him as he can be hit by his own beams if redirected at himself. *'Immortality': Unlike his brother's Grief is unable to age sadly due to Him making him more of a stable construct, however this has it's benefits as well as Grief is immune to all diseases and is known to be indestructible (he can be defeated and beaten up, he just comes back later on like any other recurring villain in the TV show would. In fact this is a reference to the other version of Grief who acts like an "Iron Buttmonkey" and is known as a comic relief villain as well.) *'Mischievous Things: '''Grief has a "special" move-set themed around things that are childish, as such Grief has a few of his own moves that are known to be both playful and immature. These include, (but are not limited to:) *'Limited Super Intelligence': Unlike his brother's Grief's pretty devious and cunning when it comes to devising his own schemes, so much that Him has actually granted him quite a bit of automaty as long as he's focused on his main goals. Grief's Moveset *'People Yo Yo': Grief uses a giant piece of string he either found or enlarged with his mind, (or cable, chains, and things of that nature) from which he ties up his victims to and his fingers to make them living yo yo's from which he can "play" with. (Note: Grief is more than happy to use this in civilians and often does to prove how "Evilz" he is.) *'Butt Bomber': Grief sits on his opponents while he's giant sized, also on buildings and vehicles. *'Fiendish Fist': Sort of a avatar between a superpower and a supermove, Grief's fist glows light purple and he delivers a punch which will be remembered by his foes. Weaknesses: *'He cannot fly': Yes, unlike his brothers Grief cannot fly. *'He tends to be a bit naive:' While he is known to have "a knack for villainy" he still is a child and will sometimes get off task just like his brothers used to do. *Not only can he be embarrassed and shrink, but frightened and sad as well. *He tends to be flirty towards the young girls his age in Townsville, often acting laughably chivalrous towards them. *He has electrophobia Quotes, (more to be added later): "Hey brothers wait for meeee!" -Grief chasing after his brothers on the ground as he cannot fly. "I'll crush you like a juice box!"-Grief's classic line, even in his other version "Rats!"- His signature catchphrase for when things don't go his way. Trivia *As stated above this isn't the first version of Grief, in fact many of his powers and special moves are in canon with his Sonic fan character version. *Grief actually gets his name from the same source as his alternate universal self. Grief is a joke name for the gaming word "''Grieving" or to harass people on videogames. The original Grief was created as a parody of bratty COD kids online, also his black and light green color scheme are references to the original XBox. *Normally Grief would be considered a "tank" character in any other fan verse due to his giant forms able to take a tremendious amount of punshiment as well as dish the damage right back at his foes.However the super powered nature of both the Powerpuff Girls as well as the Rowdy Ruff Boys means Grief is little more use thant either a cunning villain or a support villain role. Category:Characters